Theoros Carsen
Theoros Zelmarr, later known as Theoros Carsen, or dubbed, The Hero of Tython was a powerful Jedi Knight and later Jedi Master who battled the resurgent Sith Empire during the Cold War and subsequent Galactic War, serving as the Battlemaster of the Jedi Order. Born before the end of the Great Galactic War between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire, Theoros trained under several Masters across the galaxy during the following Cold War until 3643 BBY, when the Jedi was sent to the Jedi Order's homeworld of Tython. There, he was taken on as a Padawan by Orgus Din during the conflict with the native Flesh Raiders and worked to foil the Dark Jedi Bengel Morr's plans to destroy the Jedi Order, during which the apprentice gained a loyal companion in the astromech droid T7-O1, or Teeseven. As a newly elevated Jedi Knight, Din's former apprentice foiled a plot by the Sith Lord Tarnis to use the Planet Prison superweapon against the Republic capital planet of Coruscant. As the Knight took on the young Jedi Kira Carsen as a Padawan, the Jedi was also recruited into the Republic Navy's elite Coruscant Aegis squadron, in which the Theoros piloted a Defender-class light corvette under the call sign "Shield." Tarnis's death at the hands of Theoros caused the Sith Lord's father, Darth Angral, to declare war against the Jedi Order and the Republic, which forced the Knight and crew to travel the galaxy in order to stop the Sith's apprentices from unleashing stolen Republic superweapons. The trio halted the efforts of Imperial Intelligence to capture the Republic scientist Doctor Nasan Goderaon the planet Taris, and worked with the Republic Strategic Information Service, the Republic's own intelligence agency, to destroy the Power Guard Project and defeat Angral's apprentice Lord Sadic on the moon Nar Shaddaa. The Knight and crew also hunted down and destroyed the Shock Drum weapon on the planet Tatooine, where they also convinced Angral's apprentice Praven to become a Jedi and rescued Carsen's former Master Bela Kiwiiks. The Knight's mission to Alderaan saw the destruction of the Death Mark laser and the death of Angral's apprentice Nefarid, but Angral killed Master Din and tested his new Desolator weapon on the agriworld Uphrades with horrific results. However, the Knight foiled Angral's attempts to use the Desolator against Tython and defeated the Sith Lord in battle, and as a result, Grand Master Satele Shan granted the Knight the ceremonial title of "Hero of Tython." The Hero soon joined a strike team led by Jedi Master Tol Braga whose purpose was to capture the Sith Emperorhimself. While the Jedi recovered a prototype cloaking device on the war-torn planet Balmorra, the Hero gained a new ally in the combat medic known as Doc, and rescued Braga's Padawan Sajar from Imperials and the threat of the dark side on Quesh. The final preparation for the capture of the Emperor was a mission to the ice planet of Hoth, where the Hero worked with Sergeant Fideltin Rusk of the 301st Infantry to recover the plans for the Emperor's Fortress, after which Rusk joined the Jedi's crew. However, when the Knight joined the rest of the strike team in a confrontation the Emperor, the Sith ruler easily defeated the Jedi and turned the entire strike team to the dark side. After months of training as a Sith under Overseer Chaskar, the Hero was freed by the ghost of Master Din and escaped from the space station with the unlikely help of the Emperor's Wrath Scourge, the Emperor's personal executioner. Scourge revealed to the Jedi High Council that the Emperor intended to consume all life in the galaxy with a dark ritual, and the Sith Lord joined the Hero's crew as the group traveled to Belsavis in order to prevent the Imperial officer Krannus from destroying the planet and starting the Emperor's ritual. The Knight then fought and redeemed fellow strike team member Leeha Narezz before traveling to the planet Voss, where the Hero worked to stop the Sith Lord Fulminiss from unleashing a plague of madness. After defeating yet another fallen strike team member, Warren Sedoru, the Hero of Tython assumed command of all Jedi on the embattled planet of Corellia, and led the Jedi forces against a corrupted Tol Braga's attempts to start the Emperor's ritual. In the Emperor's moment of weakness, the Hero and T7-O1 confronted their enemy in the Dark Temple on the Imperial capital of Dromund Kaas while a Republic invasion fleet assaulted the world. Despite the Emperor's immense power, the Knight apparently struck down the Sith ruler, for which the Hero was awarded the Cross of Glory and the rank of Jedi Master. Later in the war, the Hero played a role in attempting to prevent the Emperor's return at the hands of the mad Jedi Revan, and was elevated to the rank of Battlemaster as a result. However, the Hero of Tython disappeared around the time of the Eternal Empire's emergence in 3637 BBY, and the Battlemaster was still missing five years later when the Alliance formed against the Eternal Empire. During his time missing, Theoros and his apprentice, now wife, Kira Carsen would have children, who would have offspring of their own. Many years later, a descendant of Theoros would be Zahl, who was a Jedi Knight until he joined the Fallen Empire. Through unknown means, the herald of the Fallen Emperor Sycthian, Kraven Voz, encountered a frozen Theoros, and promptly freed him in 16 ABY. Kraven made Theoros his personal prefect, a member of the Cult of Sycthian, and a leader in The Fallen Empire. He eventually died in a confrontation against Darth Kron on Mustafar. Biography A destiny forseen The rise of the individual known to history as the Hero of Tython was foretold over three hundred years before the Cold War between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire. In 3950 BBY, the Sith Lord Scourge attempted to eliminate the Emperor of the Sith Empire with the help of Jedi Masters Meetra Surik and Revan, the latter of whom Scourge and hissuperior Darth Nyriss had been keeping captive for the previous five years. Scourge had learned of the Emperor's plans to consume the life of the entire galaxy as he had done on his homeworld of Nathema a thousand years prior, and Scourge allied himself with the two Jedi in order to thwart the Emperor's plans. The trio stormed the Emperor's throne room within the Imperial Citadel on the Empire's capital of Dromund Kaas, where they fought their way through the elite Imperial Guard. During the fight with the Emperor himself, however, Scourge received a series of Force visions of the possible paths that the future could take. These visions revealed to the Sith that despite their power, he and his allies would not be able to defeat the Emperor—the vision that seemed most likely showed another Jedi, many years later, who would be the one to end the threat that the Emperor posed to the galaxy.9 With this knowledge, Scourge betrayed his allies when he killed Surik, an act that allowed the Emperor to capture Revan. For his loyalty, Scourge was made immortal and granted the position of Emperor's Wrath, the Emperor's personal executioner. As the Wrath, Scourge used his position to study the Emperor and determine his enemy's weaknesses. Scourge remained an outwardly faithful servant for the next three hundred years until he encountered the Jedi Knightfrom his vision, the Hero of Tython, and decided to aid the young Jedi. Early Life Theoros Zelmarr was born in 3667 BBY, on the planet Draina, to two smugglers in hiding. However, he was discovered by the Jedi Order and trained as a Jedi under several Jedi Masters during the Cold War between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire, to the two smugglers' disapproval. The young Jedi Initiate was eventually sent to the Order's homeworld of Tython to learn from an official teacher and undergo the Jedi Trials in 3643 BBY. Training on Tython The following information is from SWTOR. Theoros took a shuttle down to the planet's surface and arrived at the remote meditation temple known as the Masters' Retreat. There, he met with Jedi Knight Derrin Weller, who was about to send the Jedi to the Jedi Temple in order to meet with the other Masters, when Weller received an emergency signal from a Bith apprentice named Unaw Aharo. Aharo reported that Tython's native Flesh Raiders had begun to swarm into the nearby Tythonian Gnarls region, armed with blasters and headed for the Jedi outpost in the area. As the Gnarls Outpost was relatively undefended, Weller decided to send Theoros to reinforce the Jedi in the Gnarls, and the student took an air taxiacross the lake to the outpost. After the Jedi fought off a number of attacks by the violent Flesh Raiders with a vibrosword, he was contacted again by Weller, who had also joined the fight at the Outpost. Weller had learned that the Flesh Raiders were entering the area through a nearby cave, but as the other Jedi were busy holding back the attack and Weller had been wounded, the Jedi Master asked the apprentice to seal the cave. Across the Gnarls, the Jedi entered the cave and fought a path through the Flesh Raiders that were headed the other way until the student finally reached the end of the main cave. There, Theoros found a wounded Aharo, whom two Flesh Raiders and a Human were holding captive in front of the entrance to a tunnel that branched off the main cave—the tunnel that the Flesh Raiders were using to enter the Gnarls. When the apprentice reached the back of the cave, the Human, a Dark Jedi named Callef, prepared to execute Aharo with his lightsaber and informed the injured Bith that he would be the first of many Jedi to fall. However, when the second Jedi interrupted the conversation, Callef instead turned his blade on the stronger of the two apprentices and attacked the newly arrived Initiate. Yet even with only a vibrosword, Theoros was able to fend off Callef's attacks and kill both the Dark Jedi and his Flesh Raider guards. As Callef's weapon fell to the floor, another figure arrived: Jedi Master and Council member Orgus Din, who was relieved to find the two young Jedi alive. When the Master recovered Callef's saber from the fallen Human's body, Din was troubled by a strange sense of familiarity in the weapon's design, but used the Force to collapse the next part of tunnel and end the threat to the Gnarls. Before he escorted the wounded Aharo to safety, Din told the other apprentice to go to the Jedi Temple and wait to be contacted. At the Temple, a Mirialan apprentice named Aven directed the learner to speak with Master Muheeda, a renowned Jedi Master and teacher, for advice and training. However, as the apprentice entered the Temple, Grand Master Satele Shan herself contacted the learner and requested a meeting in her personal chambers. The Grand Master applauded the student's defeat of Callef, but questioned the young Jedi on the role of emotion and reminded the learner to look to the Jedi Code for guidance. Shan then escorted the apprentice to the Council chamber, where the other members of the Council questioned the student on the events in the Gnarls. Master Din surprised the rest of the Council when he declared that he would take on the Initiate as his own Padawan, his first student in a decade. After the Council meeting, Din met with his new apprentice in his private chambers, and gave the Padawan full access to his personal supplies. Though Din expressed his preference of action over discussion, he also reminded his new student of the values of considering the consequences before acting, and then gave the Jedi a new assignment: speak with Sumari, the matriarch of the nearby Twi'lek settlement Kalikori village, and find out what the villagers knew of the Flesh Raiders' recent activity. When the Padawan arrived at the village, the sick matriarch was resentful that the Jedi had only approached the villagers because of an attack on the Order itself, and revealed that her scouts had witnessed the attack on the Gnarls Outpost. However, she agreed to reveal what her people knew of the Flesh Raiders' movements for a price: the apprentice had to relieve the Flesh Raiders of a nearby weapons cache so that the villagers could protect themselves. At that point, the matriarch was forced to retire because of her illness, and her daughter Ranna Tao'Ven and the Scout Chief Moorint took over the negotiations. Moorint wanted the Padawan to destroy the weapons and deny the Flesh Raiders a tactical advantage, but Tao'Ven believed that the village would be better off if the Jedi recovered the weapons instead of destroying them, so that the village could defend itself. After the Jedi thought over the matter, Din's Padawan agreed with Tao'Ven and decided to recover the weapons. When Theoros fought through the Flesh Raiders to the weapons cache high in the Upper Hollows region of the Tythos Ridge mountains, the apprentice discovered an old astromech droid named T7-O1 locked inside. After Teeseven's restraining bolt was removed, the Padawan learned that the droid was a reconnaissance droid for the Order, and the pair returned to Kalikori with the weapons. After the pair witnessed a villager named Saylew—whose wife had died in an attack while the Padawan was gone—angrily arguing with Din and Tao'Ven, the Jedi gave the weapons to the settlers. The Padawan then showed Din the recording that Teeseven had made of a mysterious figure that issued orders to Callef and the Flesh Raiders, and Din recognized the voice of the figure when shown the hologram. Din refused to elaborate further, however, and sent the Padawan to investigate the recent sightings of Flesh Raiders in the ruins of the ancient temple of Kaleth while he discussed the figure with the rest of the Council. The Padawan fought a number of ancient defense droids that guarded the ruins of the Jedi's predecessors, the Je'daii Order, and followed the Flesh Raiders' trail into a cavern. After the Jedi defeated the Flesh Raiders within the tunnel, the Padawan emerged in a remote meditation shrine where several Flesh Raiders waited. The apprentice was stunned when the Flesh Raiders' leader called the Padawan "Je'daii," realizing that the natives could in fact speak. The apprentice also learned that the Flesh Raiders could use the Force when their leader threw the Padawan backward. Despite the natives' advantage of surprise, the Jedi managed to best the Flesh Raiders in combat.13 At that point Master Bela Kiwiiks, another member of the Council, arrived with her Padawan Kira Carsen, as they had been sent to reinforce Din's apprentice if necessary. When the Togruta Jedi Master searched the body of the Flesh Raiders' leader after the Padawan told her of its use of the Force, she was disturbed to find an ancient holocron on the corpse. However, Kiwiiks and her apprentice were about to embark on another mission off-world, so she asked Din's student to plant surveillance monitors in the ruins so that the Order could monitor the area and ensure that the Flesh Raiders did not return. Despite the presence of the war droids in the area, the Padawan was able to place the three devices across the ruins. Presently, Master Din sent a holomessage requesting that his student meet him back at Kalikori village. In the matriarch's complex, Din informed his Padawan that the Order had begun preparations to stop the Flesh Raiders' newly coordinated attacks by striking at their recently discovered command base in the Tythos Ridge. However, the base was protected by a shield generator on a nearby mountain, so Din had decided to send his apprentice to destroy the generator. The Jedi Master also revealed the identity of the hooded figure from before: it was the Nautolan Bengel Morr, Din's former Padawan, who had disappeared ten years earlier during the Sacking of Coruscant, in which the Sith Empire assaulted the Republic capital planet of Coruscant at the end of the Great Galactic War, which had preceded the Cold War. After Din warned his student not to engage Morr if the Dark Jedi was nearby, Din left to join the Jedi forces in preparation for the upcoming assault. Theoros headed into the mountains and stormed the cave complex where the generator was located; the apprentice shut down the shield despite the natives' resistance. However, when the shield was deactivated, Bengel Morr contacted the Jedi and told Theoros of his goal: the destruction of the Jedi Order, whose weakness he believed had allowed the Sith to win the Great Galactic War. The apprentice rushed back to Kalikori village to warn Din, but Tao'Ven—who had been appointed matriarch after her mother's death—had not yet received any news about Din's mission. Their conversation was interrupted when a villager named Eseni rushed into the building, shouted that the village's crop fields were under attack by the Flesh Raiders. Tao'Ven begged the Padawan to stop the Flesh Raiders, and the apprentice ventured into the village's agricultural fields to defeat the saboteurs and deactivate the toxin mines that the natives had deployed to destroy Kalikori's crops. Master Din arrived not long after the fight, and informed Theoros that the Jedi had discovered the locations of many more Flesh Raider camps across Tython—too many for the Order to send only Masters. Therefore, the Council had authorized Din to send his apprentice on a mission alone to destroy a Flesh Raider camp in the ruins of Kaleth. While Din embarked on his own assignment, the Padawan traveled to Kaleth and located the Flesh Raiders' base in the cave system known as the Forsaken Den. However, Theoros found a mortally wounded Selkath Jedi Knight named Laotah just within the entrance, and the injured Jedi explained that he had been investigating Flesh Raider activity on the surveillance devices that the Padawan had installed previously. Laotah had been caught by surprise when the Flesh Raiders inside the cave attacked him and brutally beat him with the Force before they stole his lightsaber. After the Jedi promised to recover the Selkath's weapon, the apprentice stayed with Laotah until he succumbed to his wounds and died, and then attacked the camp within the Forsaken Den. After the Jedi defeated the Flesh Raider who had stolen Laotah's lightsaber and retrieved the weapon, which was broken in the battle, the Padawan contacted Din to report the success. However, the Jedi Master had detected an emergency alert from Kalikori, and he ordered his Padawan to meet him at the village immediately. When the Padawan arrived at Kalikori, the apprentice's Master was nowhere to be found. The Padawan questioned Tao'Ven as to the source of the alert, but she claimed that they had not sent any messages and that Din had never arrived at the village. A scan by Teeseven, whom Din had left at the complex, confirmed that the Jedi Master was not present in the area. While they talked, the Jedi was suddenly shot from behind with a stun bolt and Teeseven with an ion blast. The Padawan awoke quickly to find that Tao'Ven was standing over the pair, in mid-argument with Saylew, Moorint, and Eseni. Tao'Ven sought to stop them from killing the Padawan, as she claimed that the Jedi was not part of the deal, and Saylew revealed to the Padawan that Bengel Morr had made a pact with the villagers a few hours earlier—if they delivered Din to him, Morr's Flesh Raider forces would stop their attacks on the village. However, Morr had changed the terms and demanded the death of Din's Padawan as well. Before violence could break out, the Padawan was able to influence the villagers to put down their weapons and leave. When the apprentice confronted Tao'Ven, she begged for the Jedi's forgiveness—her inexperience and her grief over her mother's recent death had allowed the others to convince her. When Tao'Ven asked what she should do, the Jedi told her to atone for her crimes and strive to make up for them for the rest of her life. After she thanked the Padawan, the young Twi'lek told the Jedi and the newly reactivated Teeseven that Morr had taken Din to a location called the Forge, which was a machine that the ancient Jedi used to construct lightsabers.15 Teeseven and the Padawan immediately contacted A-4P0, one of the protocol droids at the Temple Archives, and told the droid to send the location of the Forge to Teeseven right away. The pair raced south and headed through a tunnel behind the Tythos River's waterfall to reach the remains of a ruined city that was filled with Flesh Raiders. As they fought their way through Morr's massed Flesh Raider forces, the Padawan and Teeseven crossed the ruins and entered the canyon where the ancient Forge stood. Joining the Fallen Empire and Death Theoros eventually married his padawan Kira Carsen, and had a son called Zahl. Through unknown means, Theoros was frozen was presumed dead for millennia, until he was discovered by the hearld of Sycthian, Kraven Voz, in 16 ABY. Teaching him his own ideals, Kraven made Theoros his personal prefect, a member of the Cult of Sycthian, and a leader in Fallen Empire, an Eternal Lord. During one of their missions, Theoros helped guard the kidnapped Jedi padawan Orin Shan on Mustafar, whom Kraven used as bait to trade his life for the occupation of Ilum from the Galactic Alliance. However, Theoros was ambushed by Darth Kron and Vashii, the latter successfully rescuing her padawan Orin. With the help of High Justice Novus, Theoros engaged Kron in a duel. However, this fight was fairly brief, as Kron managed to overpower Theoros using Bloodrage, and killed him shortly thereafter. With the help of Fallen Empire defect Vortigren, Kron successfully captured Novus, leaving Theoros corpse in his base on Mustafar. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Force-sensitives Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Fallen Empire members Category:Deceased